Darkheart, Son of Blackheart
by Ybarra87
Summary: Blackheart stumbles upon Harry one night after his Uncle Vernon decided to punish him for not getting a promotion and decides to make him a demon as well as become his father. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or Marvel.


**This was something that had been on my mind for a while and had to tell. This is also a one shot since I wouldn't know where to take this however if you want to make this into a story then you're more than welcome to. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

It was a cold spring night in the town of Little Whinging, Surrey as a six year old boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes along with a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead was currently crying at the local park, this boy was none other than Harry James Potter. The reason why he was crying let alone at the park alone late at night was because his Uncle Vernon failed to get the promotion he wanted and blamed Harry as the reason for not getting it and decided to punish him for it. For all of his entire life that he could remember he had been stuck with his religious relatives, the Dursleys.

He had no parents because they had died in a car crash due to his father being an abusive drunk and his mother a drug using whore as well as being unholy freaks, according to his Aunt Petunia. His aunt and uncle had no love for him because of the fact he was an unholy freak, something spawned from demons and left behind because Hell wasn't good enough for them. His aunt and uncle claimed that they took him in since it was a chance to save him from becoming a freak and help him get into Heaven however. Harry began preferring Hell over Heaven as the years went by his aunt and uncle used him to do chores and cook their food punishing him for making the slightest mistake telling Harry that he had to work hard and follow their orders if he wanted to get into Heaven. His cousin Dudley made life even worse for him by beating him up and blaming him for the things he did making it even worse as his aunt and uncle punished him for what their son did. From the beating to the rants about how he doesn't deserve Heaven and Hell was too good for him Harry just wondered what he did to deserve a life like this. He tried getting the police and teachers at school to help him but both the teachers and the police just claimed he was lying and ignored him. In the end he just realized he was nothing but a freak and nothing more than that. He wasn't a human, just a freak.

As Harry continued to cry he winced in pain as he felt the punishment his uncle had gave him starting acting up again. Clutching to his chest in pain, Harry began to remember how the events to his latest punishment had happened. Harry had been doing the chores given to him by his aunt, getting smacked with a frying pan for pulling out her flowers which Dudley did then blamed him for it earlier that day when Vernon came home drunk and angry at the fact that he didn't get the promotion he wanted and then saw Harry and immediately blamed him for it. He lunged at Harry and grabbed him by his arm severely bruising it when he grabbed onto him then dragged him into the basement for the worst punishment he could think of: branding his chest with a hot iron cross in an attempt to get rid of the unholiness he carried. Vernon had told Harry that each time he had acted up he would he would brand him with another cross and keep it up until both his freakishness and unholiness was out of him then tossed him out for the night telling him he had no right to be in their house for what he cost him. Harry afraid of being branded again by his uncle knowing he would make it more painful each time did the only thing that seemed best to do at the time: run away. Harry ran as far as he could sticking to the shadows so no one would see him, unfortunately due to the malnourished shape his body was in he couldn't get far and ended up at the park.

Right now Harry was just resting trying to get the energy he needs to keep running but for some reason it wasn't coming, no the only thing that was coming was a voice telling him to go back to the Dursleys since they are his family. Harry was doing his best not to do what the voice was telling him to do but it continued to get louder and more persistent as he tried to ignore it. Luckily a person's voice came out of no where getting his attention and luckily making the voice stop.

"What's a child like you sitting out here in the middle of the night alone?"

Harry looked to see it was a black haired man with pale white skin and dark blue eyes wearing a black suit. This person was none other than Blackheart, son of the demon Mephisto. Harry could immediately tell that this man was not human but something else and the logical thing to do was to run away however for some reason he wasn't afraid of him. "Who are you?" Harry asked with a curious look in his eyes.

Blackheart just mused to himself at the curiosity of a child, while he didn't understand it he couldn't help but find the boy interesting. Blackheart had decided to leave Hell for a while to see if he could corrupt some good souls at a random place and found himself in England where he sensed something peculiar. He had no idea what it was so he decided to find out and followed it to the park where he saw a young boy crying. There was something very unique about this boy not to mention he was a pure soul which is worth a lot if a demon can corrupt it. Curious and wanting to see if he could corrupt him he decided to approach Harry. "I asked you a question first so you should answer first, besides haven't your parents ever told you not to talk to strangers?" He asked as the Harry gave a frown.

"No I don't, my parents died when I was just a baby in a car crash." Harry answered.

"Oh." Blackheart replied with an unfazed look on his face not caring that the boy had no parents. "Well you still haven't answer my first question." He then stated.

"My uncle threw me out of the house for the night since it was my fault he didn't get his promotion at work." Harry answered.

Blackheart just gave a confused look hearing that, he knew humans got upset over stupid things but was curious why he would blame a child for not getting what he wanted. "And how are you responsible for him not getting his promotion?" He asked.

"Because I'm freak." Harry answered as Blackheart just gave another confused look.

"You're a mutant?" He asked only for Harry to shake his head.

"No, just a freak."

Blackheart couldn't help but be confused since he could tell this kid honestly believed that he was a freak. In fact he was pretty sure that Harry didn't consider himself a human. "What's the difference?" He then asked.

"I don't really know, my Uncle Vernon told me that the only difference is the fact that freaks like me were spawned by demons and left behind because hell wasn't good enough for us." Harry replied.

Blackheart couldn't help but feel angry hearing that, whoever told this kid that he was descended from demons was seriously fucked up and probably a religious zealot. He encountered his share of those kind of people before and each time they pissed him off to the point he would make them suffer for angering him. "Kid what your uncle told you was nothing but lies." He told Harry only for Harry to shake his head.

"But I can't be human! I don't want to be one! I want to be with my own kind!" Harry shouted. Blackheart couldn't contain his angry much longer and started to reveal bits of his demonic features. Harry just gave a shocked look seeing this but instead of running away he just gave a hopeful look. "You're a demon?! Have you come to take me to Hell where I belong?!" He shouted out. Blackheart couldn't help but feel strange seeing this boy look at him with such hope. He was beginning to think that it wasn't worth it to corrupt his soul and decided to leave. Only to stop when he heard Harry cry and clutch his chest in pain.

Blackheart couldn't help but wonder why he was doing that and decided to find out. "Why are you holding your chest like that?" He asked.

"My uncle decided to punish me since I was the reason that he didn't get his promotion." Harry answered.

"Let me see it." Blackheart ordered as Harry just lifted up his shirt and revealed a burning cross mark on the center of his chest as well as several bruises, scars, and burn marks. "Your uncle branded you?"

Harry just gave a nod. "Yeah, my uncle decided it would be a new brand of punishment for me in order to get rid of my freakishness and unholiness." He answered.

Blackheart just let out a low growl seeing this, it made him sick that some pathetic slab of meat of a human being was deeming this kid to be a demon. Blackheart then looked straight into Harry's eyes in an attempt to figure out why this boy's relatives would torture him like he was a demon. As he looked at Harry he began to sense something very powerful inside of him but for some reason felt bounded along with something dark and unique in his scar. Blackheart couldn't help but feel that Harry would be better of being a demon instead of a human. He had no parents and his relatives hated him for some reason. It was then an idea came to Blackheart that caused a sinister grin to form on his face.

"You're not a demon kid but if you want I could make you one. I can even make you my son. Would you like that?" He asked as a smile appeared on Harry's face.

"Yes I would!" He shouted out.

"Good." Blackheart replied as he then introduced himself. "My name is Blackheart. What's your name?"

"My name is Harry Potter." Harry answered.

"Well we're going to have to pick out a new name for you after you become a demon." Blackheart responded as he opened a portal to Hell and offered his hand to Harry. "Let's go." He said as Harry then took his hand and went into the portal with him.

When they arrived in Hell, Blackheart had taken Harry to a secluded area of Hell he often hung out in and began transforming Harry into a demon. His plan was to turn Harry into a demon while trying to figure out what power was in him along with the dark presence in his scar. He had no intention of telling his father what he was doing since he planed on using Harry for a future plan to overthrow his father. Unfortunately his plan was immediately ruined when Mephisto appeared before him sensing the power Harry had the moment he entered Hell catching his son in the act of turning Harry into a demon. Demanding answers and not taking an excuses his son tried to give, Blackheart had no choice but to tell his father everything while withholding his plan to use Harry to overthrow him in the future.

Mephisto couldn't help but find Blackheart's explanation interesting, he knew that his son was probably going to use Harry against him but couldn't now since he caught them already. Mephisto never understood the way humans behaved sometimes and couldn't help but feel frustrated at what they have done to Harry. He could basically feel the power coming from Harry even though it looked like it had been bounded with mediocre magic, it wasn't powerful as the magic Doctor Strange had but it was enough to seal whatever power Harry had. Having a hunch to what Harry was Mephisto took a closer look at him while Harry looked at him with curiosity, it sort of annoyed Mephisto that he wasn't afraid of him but at the same time he couldn't help but find it fascinating.

After looking over Harry, Mephisto had concluded that Harry was a wizard, a type of human that Blackheart had never heard of. Mephisto wasn't surprised since Blackheart would only focus on the people he could see and not the ones who were hidden and started to explain everything about them to him, to his surprise it seemed like Harry had no idea he was one either. Mephisto couldn't help but find it strange that this boy had no idea what he was when it was clear his relatives did and began thinking there was more to this. Mephisto then examined Harry's scar and found something very interesting: a piece of someone's soul. Mephisto knew immediately what it was and extracted it so he could find out what exactly was Harry's story. When it came to souls Mephisto was an expert at reading them, especially if they were dark and corrupt. It didn't matter if it was just a small piece, as long as it was in his hands or near it he could still read it. After extracting all the memories in the soul piece along with the memories it somehow saw while inside of Harry, Mephisto understood what was going on. A human wizard was playing god with the lives of many people and not just any human, it was the one human wizard he was quite aware of and found very annoying and twisted: Albus Dumbledore.

Mephisto hated those who played god with people's lives since it was something demons should be doing however he hated Albus Dumbledore more because of his stupid giving people more chances so they could be redeemed. Because of his actions it had costed the lives of many people who could of been corrupted in the future since the old goat failed to realized that the people he wanted to redeemed were too corrupt and evil for that. It mad him angry that he was toying with the life of this child all because of a prophecy but the joke was on him since he chose the wrong child and decided that Harry must die for the greater good. Dumbledore knew what the Dursleys would do to Harry but as long as he died and he didn't have to kill him then he was all for it. It was then a plan began to form in his head, if Dumbledore wanted Harry to die then he'll help him by transforming him into a demon and making him his grandson. He would help his son corrupt the true savior of the wizarding world by transforming him into a demon who would be of their blood and as powerful as them. He will show Dumbledore the consequences of the greater good and take pride at seeing the old man's plans crumble before him.

NINE YEARS LATER

LITTLE WHINGING, SURREY

Life has been good to Vernon Dursley and his family the past nine years when he tossed that freakish and unholy abomination of a nephew of his out and onto the streets after punishing him since it was his fault he didn't get the promotion he wanted. Ever since that night, the freak had mysteriously disappeared and never came back which was good because it meant he could no longer bring misfortune to his family with his freakishness. Vernon really didn't care about what had happened to him since he never really wanted him, for all he knew Harry could be dead somewhere and would be fine with that. Shortly after he had disappeared Vernon discovered that the money he had been getting for taking care of the freak, not that he bothered using it on him since he was qualified as a real human to him, had increased quite a bit. The Dursleys couldn't be more happier with the way there life had turned out since Harry had disappeared but unfortunately for them, today they were about to learn that all good things must come to an end.

Vernon was currently sitting his chair in the living room of his house as his wife and son were currently in the kitchen, with Dudley eating to his heart's content and Petunia cooking more food for her darling son. All of a sudden Vernon couldn't help but feel really hot, thinking his wife had turned the heat up even though it was August Vernon called out to her. "Petunia turn down the heat! It's very hot!" He bellowed out.

"I didn't turn it up!" She shouted as she came into the living room and to look at the thermostat and saw that the heat was off but that's when she noticed something else. "That's odd the temperature is rising for some reason."

"Why would it be doing that?!" Vernon hollered out only for Dudley to start screaming out.

"The refrigerator is melting!" He screamed out causing Vernon and Petunia to come running into the kitchen and see that their fridge was melting. "I wanted to eat the cake that was in there!" He whined out as Petunia looked at Vernon.

"Vernon, what is going on?" She asked.

"I have a no idea Petunia." He said as various parts of their house started to catch on fire. "We need to get out of here!" He yelled out as they then made their way to the front door but when they got near it that's when they noticed a strong heat wave coming from the cupboard under the stairs along with scratching noises.

"Vernon, there is something inside the cupboard!" She pointed out as she then looked at her husband with a worried look.

Vernon couldn't help but think this was all the freak's fault when he saw this. Turning red thinking that the freak came back to ruin the good life they had, he lunged towards the door only to stop when it completely melted off it's hinges. As soon as the door disappeared the Dursleys noticed something inside of it: a small hole. However before they could examine it they noticed a hand with claws popping out of it and began pulling itself along with it's body out. Soon a black porcupine like demon with glowing green eyes came out of the hole and stared at them letting out a demonic cackle as it then began to transform into a teenage boy around fifteen years old with messy black hair and bright green eyes along with a black business suit on. "Hello family. Did you miss me?" It asked as several creatures began popping out of the hole with him ordering them to take the Dursleys outside.

As soon as they were outside the creature that came out of the hole that was in their cupboard walked out behind them and then stood in front of them as he then waved his hand causing chains to appear on them. "What are you?!" Petunia shrieked out as the Dursleys stared at him.

"I'm a demon, the name is Darkheart." The creature said with a sinister grin on his face. "However I once went by a different name, I believe one you were quite familiar with. It was Freak."

Vernon and Petunia went wide eyed with shock hearing this. "You freakish abomination, how dare you attack pure and good hearted people like us!" Vernon spewed out but before he could say more Darkheart held his hand out in front of him as a dark burning pain began to burn him from inside his body causing him to let out a loud scream of pain.

As soon as Darkheart dropped his hand Vernon stopped screaming, Darkheart just let out a dark chuckle. "You know for someone who claims they're good and pure hearted, you sure have a lot of evil and wickedness in your soul which made it easy for me to burn your soul for the sinner you are." He stated as Petunia stared at him in fear.

"Why are you doing this to us?!" She cried out.

"This is my chance to earn my mark among the ranks of the demon as well as making me name known on Hell and Earth." Darkheart replied as he explained further. "You see after your husband branded me with a cross since he thought I was the reason he didn't get his promotion, I ran away only to be found by a demon who soon became my new father. I told him everything that had happened to me and how I never consider myself a human because of you so he adopted me and brought me to hell turning me into the demon I am today. It was thanks to him and his father, my grandfather, that I now know everything and I intend to change everything starting with this town!" Darkheart then looked at the Dursley home and raised his hand up revealing a strange barrier around there house as his hand started to glow a dark red the barrier began to turn a dark red as it then started to expand itself until it was around the whole town. Once this was done a huge pillar of fire burst through the Dursley home destroying it as demons began coming out of it. "You know what to do only go after those who have wronged me! Leave everyone else alone! We only have a short time before someone comes to stop us so focus on them only otherwise there will be consequences!" Darkheart shouted out as he then looked over at the home of one Arabella Figg letting out a sinister grin knowing she was calling a certain old goat for help right now.

ARABELLA FIGG'S HOUSE

Arabella Figg was currently relaxing in her home along with all of her cats and kneazles, when all of a sudden she heard shouting along with some kind of explosion coming from outside. As she got up to see what was going on outside, she failed to notice that her cats and kneazles had that backs arched up like there was something dangerous in the room with them. Mrs. Figg looked out the window to see demon like creatures coming out of a pillar of fire that was in the middle of what looked like the Dursley home. Worrying this could be an attack from Voldemort she made her way to her floo and called Dumbledore letting him know what was going on. After telling her he was on his way, she decided to wait in her chair for him. Unfortunately her wait was going to be cut short.

"Thank you for calling your master here." A dark demonic voice said scaring her and made her to look around to see where it came from only to see a dark blue like porcupine like demon with red eyes appear before her. "Who are you?" She asked in a fearful tone.

"The name is Blackheart." The demon answered. "As for why I am here, I decided to help my son with his scheme to get back at the people who made his life miserable when he was human."

"Who is your son?" She asked.

"I believe he once went by the name Harry Potter." Blackheart answered noticing the shocked look on Mrs. Figg's face. Blackheart just let out a chuckle seeing that. "You probably thought he was dead but he isn't. He's been alive this entire time as a demon in hell and as my son. We know about you making sure that he stayed here with those sorry excuses of humans. Making sure he stayed miserable and had no hope of being rescued from them. Anyone who tried would end up having their memories erased by your master if they couldn't be persuaded."

"I did what I needed to for the greater good!" Mrs. Figg shouted out only to be silenced by Blackheart's laughter.

"Well it's thanks to the greater good that my son can now bring a little piece of Hell to Earth." Blackheart answered as he gave a chuckle and then said. "Unfortunately you won't be alive much longer to see it." Blackheart then turned his attention to her cats and kneazles and held his hand up causing them to be engulfed in a dark red light. The light soon faded revealing that they were no longer cats and kneazles but demon cats. "Kill her." Blackheart then replied as they lunged at her ripping her apart as she screamed in pain while walked outside to join his son.

BACK OUTSIDE

Darkheart just gave a demonic chuckle as he saw a demon cat jump out of Mrs. Figg's front window with her head in it's mouth as he noticed his father walking out of her house and towards him. "I take it she called the goat?" He asked his father who then responded with a nod.

"That she did." He said as he then turned towards the Dursleys who were still chained to the ground. "So this is them?"

"Yes, this is the Dursleys." Darkheart responded.

"How long do we have to wait until we can punish them?" Blackheart asked.

"Until everyone gets here." Darkheart responded as Mephisto soon appeared before them.

"Is everyone here yet?" He asked.

"No, not yet Grandfather." Darkheart responded.

Mephisto just gave a small smile, while it was typical for demons to act cruel and show no honor Mephisto couldn't help but come to respect Darkheart. He had always been respectful towards him which was something he couldn't help but admire, of course he had taught Darkheart that it was only natural for demons to want to surpass powerful one through whatever tricks they could use and Darkheart understood this but made it clear he would always show his grandfather respect no matter what. Mephisto couldn't help but like him especially since everything that was happening right now was his plan and idea. Mephisto then noticed the Dursleys and looked at them giving out a disgusted look when he looked into their souls. "These people are beyond disgusting." He stated as Amelia Bones and a few of her aurors appeared along with Doctor Strange, Captain America, and Iron Man.

"Mephisto, how dare you invade Earth." Doctor Strange stated as Mephisto just looked at him.

"This was not my plan, Strange." He said as he then looked at Amelia Bones and asked. "And who are you?"

"I am Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Amelia answered as Mephisto just stared at her. "Can someone explain to us what is going on here? My office had picked a powerful magical outburst coming from here and we came here to investigate."

"That's rare an auror who is completely clean from any corruption and can't be bought or persuaded to side with your Minster, the dark lord, or your so called leader of the light. No, you stand for what you think is truly right and that is something I can't help but be impressed with considering the corruption that runs deep in your country." He stated as he then looked at the aurors with her. "I can't say the same about the ones with you."

"If this was not your plan, then whose is it?" Strange then asked.

"Why my grandson's idea of course." Mephisto answered as Darkheart stepped forward. "Allow me to introduce my grandson, Darkheart."

Amelia just looked at Darkheart in shock along with her aurors. "Why does he look like James Potter?" She asked as Doctor Strange looked at her and then Darkheart.

"All will be explain when our last guest gets here." Mephisto answered as Albus Dumbledore and a few members of his order appeared before them with James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin among them. "Now everyone is here." He then stated.

"Who's the Gandalf impersonator?" Iron Man asked which Doctor Strange immediately answered.

"That is Albus Dumbledore, he happens to be a major political leader and hero in Magical Britain." He answered.

"Magical Britain?" Captain America asked.

"It's a long story which I will explain later but the short version is that witches and wizards live amongst hidden from regular people. He happens to be a wizard." Strange replied as Dumbledore looked at him.

"What are you doing here? You have no business in our country!" He shouted out.

"There's where your wrong, this I sensed a major disturbance which called for my attention and that's why I'm here." Strange responded as Amelia decided to but in.

"Albus, who is this man?" She asked as she thought for a second and then added. "Better yet tell me why that boy there looks like James Potter."

Dumbledore looked at Darkheart and gave a shocked look when he saw him as well as James, Sirius, and Remus. "Headmaster, you told me he was dead!" James shouted out getting Amelia's attention as well as the attention of Strange, Iron Man, and Captain America.

Dumbledore just gave a silent groan since James' outburst caught the attention of people who had no right to know what happened. "James now is not the time." He said.

"I think now is the perfect time!" Amelia shouted out only to be interrupted by Doctor Strange.

"I understand you want answers but right now we need to focus on the bigger picture." Strange said as he looked at Mephisto who was smiling. "Besides I'm pretty sure Albus, is somehow involved with what is happening now."

"Just who are you?" She just asked.

"My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, I happen to be the Sorcerer Supreme." He answered as she just gave a curious look.

"That sounds like an important title. How come I haven't heard about it?"

"You can thank Albus for that, he doesn't think a person like me should have my title and tried to take it from me by force. However he failed to realize that I was chosen to be the new Sorcerer Supreme and that it wasn't something that could be taken so easily. So instead he pulled some strings so my title never be heard of in your country and declared me an enemy to your country however the event now calls for me to be here." Strange answered causing Amelia to look at Dumbledore who was silently fuming.

"Why would he do something like that?" She then asked.

"He didn't think a person who was born without magic should bare an important title like mine and thought a wizard of his caliber should bear it. When he found out he couldn't have it he declared me dark and a threat to the country. However I personally think he just doesn't want your country to know that anyone can use magic if they go through certain channels." Strange responded as James yelled out.

"If the great Albus Dumbledore thinks he should have your title then you should give him your title! After all muggles like you don't deserve to use magic!" Strange just maintained a calm look basically ignoring his comment as Amelia gave a shocked look that an auror that worked under her would say that. James could not take the fact that the Sorcerer Supreme was not reacting to his comment and was just ignoring him like he was better than him and pulled out his wand. "Don't you dare ignore me you stupid muggle!" He shouted out but before he could hit Strange he was hit a bolt of black thunder from Blackheart.

"Shut up you dumb mortal!" He roared out as he looked at his father and said. "Father can we please get on with this. I don't like being around these stupid humans."

"Very well my son." He said as he looked at Strange. "Your probably wondering how we made it possible so we could invade this town, well before I tell you let me ask you a question Strange. What do you know about the boy who lived?"

Strange just gave a stunned look. "Not much, only what was known to the public. I felt there was more and was tempted to investigate but Albus sort of made that impossible for me." He explained as he just stared at Dumbledore grandfatherly look was gone and replaced with an angry one and then looked at Mephisto. "I take it you know everything that happened that night, right?"

"That I do." He replied as he stared at Dumbledore for a second. "It would do you wise to keep your hands out in the open otherwise I will be forced to chain you up." He said only to see Dumbledore start to move his arm, seeing that Mephisto just waned his wand causing chains to appear on Dumbledore and his followers. "There now you and your followers won't be able to move until I'm done explaining everything." He said as Amelia just gave a shocked look seeing that three of her aurors were currently chained up and realized where their true loyalty lied. Ignoring their shouts to be unchained Mephisto then started to explain. "Let me start with the beginning Tom Marvolo Riddle better known as Voldemort targeted Charles Potter that night because of a prophecy that was told about his defeat."

Doctor Strange just looked at Mephisto trying to figure out why he was telling him this. He knew he was doing this for a reason but he didn't know why. "So he went after Charles that night because of a prophecy that told of his defeat? I'm curious how did he find out about this prophecy?" He asked.

Mephisto just let out a small chuckle and grinned. "I will reveal everything within time Strange. Let me finish." He replied.

"Then go on." Strange responded as Mephisto continued to explain.

"You see the prophecy said that Voldemort would be defeated by a child born at the end of July, which was the day Charles Potter was born on. However he have no idea where to find him since the Potters were hiding under the Fidelius Charm, luckily for him their secrecy keeper happened to be one of his spies working for him to infiltrate Dumbledore's order and a family friend of the Potters. He lead Voldemort to where they were hiding that Halloween night but to Voldemort's surprise there was not one child but two."

"Charles had a twin brother." Amelia said as she looked at Dumbledore and then James, both of them scowling.

"That's right." Mephisto replied as he continued. "Voldemort made his attack only for his body to be destroyed turning him to dust. Voldemort arrived shortly after and examined both children and claimed that Charles was the one who vanquished the dark lord while his brother Harry was reduced to being a squib. His father James didn't want a squib in his family since it would bring shame to the Potter name and wanted him gone, luckily for him Dumbledore told he knew the perfect place to put Harry. James agreed making his wife Lily agree shortly after as Dumbledore took Harry and brought him here to live with his mother's muggle sister and her family. However the Dursleys here happen to be magic hating religious zealots!" Everyone just looked at the Dursleys with shock as Vernon started to scream only to be struck by a bolt of black lightning from Blackheart as Mephisto went on. "From then on Harry's life became hell for him, he only knew the name freak since that was what they called him all the time. They didn't see him as a human, just an abomination. They told him how he was something spawned from demons and left behind because Hell wasn't good enough for him. They basically made him their slave, punishing him and torturing him for making the slightest mistake or just because they felt like it. He was basically all on his own with no one to help him eventually making him think he wasn't a human just a freak. Then one night his uncle came home drunk and angry at the fact that he didn't get the promotion he wanted so thinking it was Harry's fault he punished him for it. This event made Harry do the one thing he never done before: run away. He tried to get far but unfortunately it only got him to the park of this town which is where my son Blackheart found him. He talked with him for a bit eventually deciding to bring him to Hell since he saw something special in him and make him a demon, he planned on using Harry against me for a future plan to overthrow me but unfortunately for him I caught him before he could get started." Blackheart just gave an annoyed look hearing that. "I got him to tell me everything to tell me everything and then examined him myself to find out he was a wizard. Apparently someone had placed a seal on his magical core making it impossible for him to access his magic but that wasn't all that I found."

"What else did you find?" Strange then asked.

"Let me show you, Strange." Mephisto said as a glass orb instantly appeared in his hand with a small black smoke inside the orb. "I believe you know what this is."

Strange just looked at the orb and gave a shocked and angry look to Dumbledore after immediately realizing what it was. "I don't believe this! You knew that Harry had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside his head but instead of doing anything about it you placed him here with these animals so they could kill him in your attempt to get rid of it! That's why Voldemort is still around isn't it?!" He shouted out as Dumbledore just looked away as Amelia gave an angry look towards Dumbledore.

"Voldemort made horcruxes and you didn't have the nerve to tell me about it?!" She screamed out as Dumbledore gave a shocked look that she knew what a horcrux was.

"You know about horcruxes?" He asked.

"Yes Albus, I do know about them! When I was appointed head of the DMLE I made it my mission to know about all possible forms of dark magic! You should of came to me with this but instead you kept all of this to yourself like always! Tell me Albus how many people have to die before you tell us everything you know?!" Amelia screamed out as Dumbledore just looked away from her.

Strange just gave a sigh as he looked back at Mephisto. "Okay Mephisto, I have a feeling there is more to this so just spit it out." He said as Mephisto let out another chuckle.

"Very well." He said. "After finding out everything I could from the piece of Voldemort's soul that was stuck in his head, a plan came to me. A plan that would shake the foundations of Magical Britain. I decided to tell Harry what he was and offer him the choice to become a demon and my grandson which he accepted instantly thus becoming my grandson Darkheart."

Everyone just gave a shocked look as Dumbledore pulled out his disappointed grandfather look. "Oh Harry how could you become something this dark?" He said in a disappoint tone.

"First off the name is Darkheart. Second it was easy since I never thought of myself as a human to begin with. You made me give it up the moment you placed me with these animals." Darkheart answered as he gave Dumbledore a disgusted look.

"Harry surely you're exaggerating." Dumbledore replied as Mephisto gave an annoyed look and then turned towards the Dursleys.

"How's this for an exaggeration." He said as held his hand towards them causing a white cloud to appear that showed everything they had done to Harry ending with Vernon branding Harry with a cross.

Amelia, Doctor Strange, Captain America, and Iron Man just remained silent as they gave a disgusted and angry look at the Dursleys and then Dumbledore. Dumbledore just frowned and shouted. "That was just an illusion made up from this devil! None of it was real!"

"Yes, it was Albus." Strange replied. "I've known Mephisto for a while and one of his powers is to see the sins of people with corrupt and evil souls. It wouldn't be hard for him to show them and I can't help but believe him about this." Strange then looked at Mephisto. "I get the feeling you know more than you're letting on so just tell us already."

"Right you are Strange." Mephisto stated. "You see when I took out the piece of Voldemort's soul, I looked through all of the memories in it and imagine my surprise when I saw what really happened that night."

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked only for Mephisto, Blackheart, and Darkheart to chuckle evilly.

"Voldemort never targeted Charles that night. No he attacked my son Darkheart instead." Blackheart replied as Dumbledore gave a shocked look while James gave a furious one.

"You lie! There's no way that unholy beast is the true boy who lived!" James shouted out only to be smacked across the face by Blackheart.

"If you insult my son one more time then I will torture you until you're broken beyond repair." He growled in a demonic voice out as James couldn't help but be shaken with fear and obey.

"No that can't be true! You're lying!" Dumbledore spat out refusing to believe what he was just told because if that was true then it would mean all of his plans were for nothing.

"You can go ahead and refuse to believe it Dumbledore but it's true." Mephisto said as he then added. "And another thing you should know is that the only reason is I agreed to make Darkheart into a demon was because of you!" Dumbledore gave a stunned look hearing that. "You have taken it upon yourself to play God with people's lives leading them to die early when they should of! You see I hate it when people play God with the lives of others because it's something only demons should do! Your stupid believe that people deserve to have a chance to be redeemed instead of killed has beyond pissed me off! You let those with corrupt and evil souls go when they tell you they changed their ways only for them to do it again leading to more deaths of people especially children who have yet to start their lives! Hell has lost out on the chance to corrupt the souls of children who had barely started their lives because of you! Your actions have also made it impossible for us to punish the ones you say can be redeemed because you won't kill them! You are a fool! So when I saw the crap you pulled on my grandson I saw my chance to get back at you since you believe you know what's best! Best of all before I helped make him into the demon he is now I told him everything I found out especially the crap you pulled and he still agreed to become a demon!"

"No! You are speaking lies! None of this is true!" Dumbledore bellowed out causing Strange to give a sigh.

"He's telling the truth Albus." He said causing Dumbledore to look at him. "It's clear that Mephisto hates you and that he wanted to pay you back for you playing God with the lives of others. What better way than to corrupt the true savior of Magical Britain? You screwed up and all of this is on you."

Dumbledore just shook his head in disbelief. "No! This can't be true!" He shouted out as he looked at Darkheart. "Harry it's not to late! Let me help you! I can help turn you back into a person again and help lead you back into the light!"

Darkheart just looked Dumbledore in the eyes. "I told you my name is Darkheart and the answers no." He said. "When Grandfather told me everything about you and asked me if I still wanted to become a demon I told him yes. I didn't want to be a human anymore after finding out what you did to make my life a living hell. I had a chance to become something that in my eyes is better than being a human and finally get a family. Besides you basically set all of this in motion."

"I don't know what you mean." Dumbledore replied with a confused look.

Darkheart just gave a chuckle hearing that. "You don't then let me break it all down for you. You see it first started with the prophecy, you knew that Voldemort's spy Snape was listening and made sure he only heard a certain part of it so he could go running to his master and tell him. However you also knew that when he did this he would come running to you in order to protect the woman he's obsessed with, the woman who gave birth to my former human self. By doing this you got your own spy in Voldemort's inner circle that you could use. Then there's also the fact that you knew that Peter Pettigrew was a traitor but you decided to keep quiet about it so you could use him in the future and what better way than to make him the secret keeper to the Potter's location while making it look like Sirius Black was the secret keeper. That way you could make the prophecy come true and be done with Voldemort no matter the lives that were lost that night. However nobody die that night but that didn't stop your plan, no you had multiple back up plans in place. You had originally thought that everyone but one child would die and you had it set where the child would be placed with the Dursleys while Black was locked up since everyone would think he was the secret keeper and not Pettigrew, that way you could control the child in the future. I mean it was clever telling Lily that her sister could be danger and that she should protect her with blood wards since it was the right thing to do, you basically played her just right so she would put blood wards around this place without her knowing why you truly wanted her to do it. Instead you decided to change the plan by getting rid of me once you saw the horcrux in my scar and placed me here. You knew what the Dursleys would do to me but I needed to die since the horcrux needed to be destroyed and what better way than my death so you gave me to them and paid them to take care of me making sure to pay them extra when I was dead. You even made sure to have a spy placed here so I would stay here until I died, you couldn't have me being rescued so you had her contact you if anyone tried to help me. In the end Father found me and I spent my time in Hell learning how to be a proper demon as well as mastering all of my powers, you know the ones you sealed. Apparently I was so powerful that Grandfather thought I could of been the next Sorcerer Supreme if I was still human. As time went by I starting making my plan on how I would make my name known to the world while waiting for the right time and what better time then Voldemort getting his body back but no one would believe he was actually back. You see my plan was to make the town that made my life a nightmare, Little Whinging, into a small paradise for the demons of Hell and what better way to it by using the blood wards that were casted on the house that was my prison. I mean even though I'm a demon now I still have the blood I was born with and I decided to use my powers to transform it and have it surround the town so demons can invade."

Everyone just remained silent as Amelia, Strange, Iron Man, and Captain America looked at Dumbledore. "So let me get this straight, all of this is happening because of Gandalf here?" He asked.

"That appears to be the case." Strange replied as he looked at Dumbledore. "Albus, I will be informing the other countries of what has happened. From what Darkheart stated I cannot undo what has been done because of the blood wards you made Lily Potter cast here."

"So there's nothing we can do?" Captain America then asked.

"I'm afraid not." Strange answered as Darkheart took a step forward.

"Well there's one thing you can do." He said as they looked at him. "You could evacuate the people who didn't wrong me. I gave ordered my demons to kill the ones who have helped in my suffering, I'm giving you twenty four hours to get them all out." Strange, Captain America, and Iron Man gave a nod since it was the best chance at helping people they were going to get. Darkheart then turned to his grandfather. "Grandfather, do you mind if I do the next part?"

"Very well Darkheart." He replied as he gave Darkheart the glass orb containing the piece of Voldemort's soul. Once in the orb was in his hand he began channeling his power into it as pieces of black smoke appeared out of nowhere and went into the orb making it all black. "There now there are no more horcruxes since Voldemort's entire soul is now here, now all that's needed is for someone to destroy his body which will cause the rest of him to appear in this orb and we can take him to Hell. That's if this stupid country needs to do now is kill him that's if they can actually think for themselves and do it on their on instead of listening to this senile old fuck."

"Language." Mephisto growled lowly."Just because your father curses doesn't mean you can. You're still too young."

"Just do it when he's not around." Blackheart then added as his father gave an annoyed look.

Darkheart just chuckled as he tried to hand the orb back to Mephisto only for his grandfather to stop him. "That won't be necessary Darkheart, you may hold onto it since I feel it's fair that you should keep it since the first part came from you. You can torture him whenever you want by channeling your power to burn his soul sort of a perfect punishment." He told him as Darkheart then looked at the Dursleys.

"Well now that's done with let's deal with the last part." He said as he looked at Vernon. "I will take my former uncle while Father takes Dudley and Grandfather takes Petunia.

The demon family chuckled as they approached their prey. Darkheart had wanted revenge on the Dursleys for what they did to him while he was a human but didn't want to kill them. No they were to wicked and would end up in hell something Darkheart did not want since he felt Hell was too good for them and did not want their disgusting souls there, something both his father and grandfather agreed on. Death was too good for them so instead they decided to give them a punishment where they wouldn't die but still be tortured for all eternity. For Blackheart his punishment for Dudley was simple, since he was mostly fat and plump he decided to turn him into a never ending meat supply and chew toy for the creatures of hell hounds and demon cats. Whenever they took a chunk of meat out of him it would instantly grow back, shortly after he was done a couple of hell hounds appeared and dragged Dudley away.

Mephisto decided to turn Petunia into a twisted dead tree making it where she was connected to the plants and tree that grew on the land, every time a flower was destroy or a tree was chopped down she would feel their pain and as a added bonus he also made it where every time a branch on her was snapped off it would grow back but it would be really painful. Mephisto decided it was best because of all the work she made Darkheart do in her garden just to take credit for it.

As for Darkheart his punishment for Vernon was something different than what his father and grandfather did. Vernon had always prided himself as a good man, a pillar of the community who could do no wrong even though he was just plain delusional. Darkheart planned using that against him by turning him into a statue and placed on a pedestal, he would be alive but trapped in stone for all eternity. Underneath him would be a plaque that said. "Little Hell once a town called Little Whinging but now is a small paradise on Earth for demons to come and relax at. All of this possible thanks to Albus Dumbledore for giving our town founder to an abusive and stupid human named Vernon Dursley who drove our founder to forsake his humanity. This statue is actually Vernon Dursley himself who help all of this come to happen. Be sure to thank him whenever you see him since this was made possible because of him." Darkheart made sure to read that out loud causing the statue form of Vernon to let out angry grunts trying to curse and yell but wouldn't be possible since he couldn't talk now.

Darkheart then turned to the others while making sure to give his grandfather a nod to unchain Dumbledore and his supporters while his father and grandfather then stood behind him. "Well that takes care of that." He said as he looked at Doctor Strange, Captain America, and Iron Man. "You have twenty four hours to get out the people who are still alive, if you fail to do that with in the time line then they will be food for my pets. Also you should know any attempts to attack us in the future will be met with retaliation/" He told them as he petted a hell hound that came up to him.

"Very well but you should know that the world will not take what you did sitting down. They will be bound to try and retaliate." Strange replied as he looked at Dumbledore. "However given what I found out today what happened today is the fault of Albus Dumbledore and I intend to see him held responsible for this in the wizarding world." Doctor Strange then took off to look for survivors with Captain America and Iron Man.

Darkheart then looked at the wizards. "As for you wizards and witches that threat I made goes for you as well. If you step foot on our land we will kill you." He said as Dumbledore tried to open his mouth to make a plea but was cut off. "Don't even bother trying to persuade me to let you help me, it won't work old man." He said as he then waved his hand sending them to the Magical Britain Ministry of Magic Headquarters. With them gone Darkheart then returned to Hell with his father and grandfather intent on waiting for the twenty four hours to run out. Doctor Strange, Captain America, and Iron Man had evacuated all the people they could however only a handful of people refused to leave only for them to be eaten and killed when the time line ran out. When the twenty four hours were up Darkheart returned and began to relax in his new paradise named Little Hell along with his fellow demons. He had no doubt that he would be bother by wizards and humans in the future but he wasn't worried for he was Darkheart, son of Blackheart and grandson of Mephisto.

THE END

* * *

**Anyway thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. ****The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
